This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the Saxifragaceae family. The botanical name of the plant is Hydrangea macrophylla (Thunb.) ‘BC6.8’.
The new cultivar originated as a seedling from a controlled cross between the unpatented variety known as ‘LK49’ which was the seed parent and a commercial variety known as ‘Venedig’ to the inventor which may be the subject of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,928 and registered as ‘Venice Raven’. ‘Venedig’ was the pollen parent. ‘LK49’ is relatively compact plant with wiry stems, relatively small leaves, relatively small sepalous florets, and inflorescences that are resistant to being damaged by conditions in commercial coolers.
The variety ‘BC6.8’ has compact, attractive inflorescences, relatively large sepalous florets, uniform sepal pigmentation at maturity and good commercial characteristics. The variety ‘BC6.8’ has pigmented sepals, and can be grown in soil conditions treated with aluminum to produce blue pigmentation, as is described here. The color of the sepals changes as the plant ages. Below is a table comparing the new variety to similar varieties.
TABLE 1CurrentlyCommericalPatent variety ‘Venedig’PendingU.S. Plantwhich may beVarietyPat. No.U.S. Plant Pat.New Variety‘BC6.1’18,593No. 10,928‘BC6.8’13/135,028‘True Blue’‘Venice Raven’Leaf size9 cm × 12 cm wide × Unknown11 cm wide × 13 cm15 cm long15.5 cm long-source U.S.Plant Pat.No. 10,928Plant13″ in 6″15″ in 6″ pot.Unknown12″ in 6″ pot-heightpot.observedcontrols grownalongside newvariety.StemStrongStems areStrongStrong -strengthstrong butobservedbenefit fromcontrols grownbeing stakedalongside newvarietySepalBoth sides Upper side ofBoth sides ofUpper side ofPigmen-of sepals aresepals is R.H.S.sepalsa aresepals is R.H.S.tationR.H.S. 71 A86 A (violetR.H.S. 100 D84 A (violet(red-purplegroup); Under(blue group).group). Undergroup).side of sepalsside of sepals isis R.H.S. 88 DR.H.S. 85 A(violet group)(violet group)observedcontrols grownalongside newvariety.Sepalous70 mm60 mm to 7050 mm to 6070 mm-FloretmmmmobservedSizecontrols grownalongside newvariety
The new cultivar ‘BC6.8’ has been successfully asexually reproduced under controlled environmental conditions at a nursery in Half Moon Bay, Calif. under the direction of the inventor with its distinguishing characteristics remaining stable.
Asexual reproduction was first accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initially selected plant. Examination of asexually reproduced, successive generations grown in Half Moon Bay, Calif. show that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘BC6.8’ remains firmly fixed through three generations.